


Surely we're meant to be?

by ColdStarsAndStones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Will I ever have a consistent writing style? sources say no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStarsAndStones/pseuds/ColdStarsAndStones
Summary: They find something new in each other. Things they have never experienced before...Things that are beautiful, strange, scary, and admittedly a little ridiculous. (Mchanji/mcshimada drabbles)





	1. After a storm

Hanzo has always held a deep reverence for storms.

He liked the rolling clouds and dark skyes. The strong winds and booming roars that shook you down to your very core. The rain that fell like rocks to the earth, drowning everything in its entirety. The flashes of white hot light that burned in your eyes long after it had faded. They came with them a sense of raw power, that commanded the respect of kings and fools alike.

The mission from earlier that evening was still fresh in his mind. When the storm seemed to surge through him as he channeled his dragons and let them loose. The spirits had roared as loud as the thunder and surged their way through the souls of talon agents, more powerful than they had been in what felt like eons. He remember the spark of lightening with each arrow as it struck its victim down. He recalls seeing a flash of red through the thick rain and hearing six infamous gunshots that joined with the rolling thunder to produce a howl that could have brought him to his knees. A flash of green in his peripheral as his brother summoned his own dragon and cut through soul after soul as if they were as dense as the rain dripping down his silvered armor, crying out in their mother tongue for strength beyond comprehension. 

He was seeing his teammates in the thick of the fight, for justice, for harmony, for all that was good and all that was not. His closest companions unleashing the fullness of their souls and chorusing to the dark skyes above with the passion and vitality of a thousand warriors, of a thousand suns and a single heart.

Hanzo had felt an indescribable rush of unity, of power and energy and releases it in his final dragonstrike of the battle. Yes, hanzo remembered very well the events of that evening that was equal parts beautiful and incomprehensible. 

But now, everything was calm. 

In contrast to the wind and cold, the bed is warm with the heat of bodies. Once arriving home at the base and after an agonizing debreif, the three had made their way to their shared room. Post battle adrenaline had left them in a flourish and they had struggled to even stand. The sounds of the storm were already fading in hanzos head. After bathing, they slumped into the shared bed, in a tangle of limbs and beating hearts.

Hanzo felt the chill of the storm being thawed from his bones as he felt jessies heart beat from inside his furry chest. The resounded howl of thunder was silenced with every sleepy kiss genji left on his neck and shoulder. A hand runs up and down his back in a drowsy pattern, another stroking his hair, and hanzo doesn't know whos is which. He doesn't care either. All he can feel is the love emenating from his soulmates and the heat from their bodies. Of course, hanzo may love storms....

But as he is right now, curled up and happy with the two most important people in his life, he thinks he might love the moments after even more so.


	2. What you make room for

The gibraltar base was always filled with activity in the evenings.

Most of its inhabitants were occupied with small jobs or entertaining past times. The younger members could always be found in the main common room, in front of the tv competing in one of hanas video game matches. Winston in one of his labs working on another invention making pleasant conversation with Athena, or even Mei if she found herself there. Reinhardt always took it upon himself to make dinner on friday nights for the entire team and could be heard singing from the communal kitchens with Ana chuckling in the background. 

This night was no different, and as Genji Shimada made his way through the vents, he could pick up the telltale signs of a friday night in Overwatch. 

A while ago he'd crossed over the common room and sure enough, heard pixalated gunfire and lucios overdramatic groaning, with cheers of lena and junkrat from the couch. As much as hed liked to join them, he proceded through to space above the kitchen. The smell of cooked meat and spices wafted through the grate and was almost enough to make Genji stop for a little indulgence. Almost. He had a mission to accomplish. Sure he could simply walk to his destination and no one would be the wiser, but it was not like he was one to break tradition. At least, not in this instance. 

The sounds of chatter faded as the ninja moved on.

As quiet as could be, he crawled through the air ducts, through twists and turns and drops and inclines. He heard more as he went on. A whirring of tools and grumbled swedish told of torbjorns workshop, the clanging of metal echoed in the crawlspace. After a while, he even heard the musical notes of his masters orbs when he was in meditation, but Genji contiued forward, until he reached another incline that led to a grate. Light filtered in through the bars and he smiled knwoing he had reached his destination. 

The grate slid off easily and Genji was greeted with a flaming sunset over gibraltarian waters. The roof. Getting out, he put the grate back and walked along the wall.

A figure is waiting for him. Knelt on the ground near the edge is Hanzo. His hair is down and he is wearing a tshirt and sweatpants. His eyes are closed and his head down, looking regal, serene and at peace. Genjis feels emotion well up in his chest at the sight and he smiles behind his mask. He removes it immediately and makes his way as quietly as possible to his brother. Step...step... step... As soon as he is directly behind him, he pounces.

Wrapping his arms around the others neck with affection, genji immediately snuggled up to hanzos backside. He reached up and captured the archers cheek in a kiss, with a barely concealed smirk and a quick squeeze with his arms. "Hey, gorgeous," he purrs sensually into his brothers neck. Hanzo barely reacts, but a blush could be seen in the pale orange sunlight.

"You are late."

A laugh is startled out of him and genji holds on tighter. Another kiss. "Sorry, anija. You know how it is on Fridays." Hanzo finally moves and brings a hand up to the side of genjis face, turning to glare playfully at him.

"You do realize that there is no need for you to sneak around like that," he chides. "No one would question you coming to spend time with us. At the very least, you are making yourself look even more suspicious."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

This earns him an affectionate eyeroll and a chaste peck on the lips. Before hanzo could respond, a voice interrupted them.

"Sorry I'm late, dolls. Debrief went on a little longer than expected."

An apologetic, southern drawl resonates through the small rooftop area and Jesse walks up to them, seraph and all. He sits down next to hanzo and gives them both a lingering embrace. He radiates warmth and Genji merely chuckles and gives the cowboy a nuzzle with his nose before cuddling up to them both and relaxing. His lovers followed suit and leaned up against each other. Jesse let out a contented sigh and hanzo had a small smile on his face.

Genji looks ahead at the horizon with a content feeling in his chest. There was truly no other time like the time they made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got uploaded at 12:03. dang it.  
> If u love inconsistent writing stylez and even more in consistent chapter themes than oh boj is this the fic for you...  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh theres the first installment!!! ill try to get one out everyday, but I might fall a little behind  
> (Or just post everything at once, who knows?)  
> Hope you enjoy  
> This is one of my fav parings btw


End file.
